


Memories

by Colby



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007), Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colby/pseuds/Colby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wanted Lizzie. But yet, he didn't. Takes place between DMC and AWE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I've made some changes from the original draft that has been posted elsewhere.  
> I don't own it, Disney does, etc.

The taste of rum still heavy on his tongue, Jack, excuse me, CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow stood at the helm of his beloved Pearl, the ship swaying lightly over the waves, the moonlight bouncing off the blackness of the ocean. But Jack saw none of this. He was desperately trying to push various thoughts, memories rather, out of his mind, though at the same time, he was desperate for their presence.

It had been earlier that morning that one Miss Elizabeth Swann had appeared in his cabin. Jack clearly remembered her soft touch on his arm, her warm presence as she sat at the edge of his soft cot. Of course he was in a drunken stupor, so she could've smacked him and he would still lovingly sleep on, not deserving it. But this touch was soft, light and chaste. As was the whisper of his name from her lips. And the kiss that followed.

Kiss?

Jack's eyes flung open, his gaze meeting hers. Her soft lips were still connected with his in a kiss so chaste but yet so full of desire. But the connection broke when she pulled away, her brown eyes not leaving his own dark ones.

 _Oh bugger_ , he thought. In his mind, he knew that she was just finishing what they had started on that…fateful day on the Pearl. Even so, he admired her style. Very much, actually. She was a true pirate. One that could never be his. She belonged to her dear William Turner, that eunuch.

William Turner.

Oh, how that boy annoyed him. He was too noble, too good, too…eunuchy, and not a real pirate at all. Jack almost wished that he had remained on the Flying Dutchman with Bootstrap instead of returning to Lizzie. Even though he knew young Mr. Turner had no idea of what Lizzie really wanted. And Turner, who was a eunuch, loved only the idea of her- her beauty, her heart, someone who would make a wonderful wife to a blacksmith. She had wished for this as well, at first. And yet, the pair of them were running around the Caribbean with a bunch of dirty, no-good pirates such as himself. Jack had known that Lizzie would never be tied down. She wanted adventure, she wanted freedom. She was like him. In fact, they were more alike then he had ever realized. Peas in a pod.

And that killed him. Even more than the Kraken had.

He wanted her, he knew, but yet he didn't want her. Even staring into her eyes, he knew it wasn't right. Wasn't right at all. She was a…former governor's daughter. But her name had been besmirched with piracy. Just like his. Just like Turner's. And that was very tempting. Just like the kiss she was planted on him earlier. The heat of the kiss had radiated the cabin walls, almost making the wax of the candles melt away. The heat reflected a strange, but pleasant, sensation creeping into his stomach.

A cool breeze shook Jack out of his reverie. He grasped the helm, his knuckles whitening. He knew. He knew that Lizzie would have to make a choice, him or Turner. And no matter what, he could, and would, wait for her.

But right now, he just wanted more rum.


End file.
